Leave me alone
by Ilyas
Summary: Ele gostava de a ter, de violar toda aquela ingenuidade, transgredir as regras que lhe eram impostas... E ela gostava de brincar com o que não podia ser dela, de arruinar toda aquela arrogância e o ouvir sussurrar que era única.
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Leave me alone**

_Why did you kill one more heart tonight?  
Don't you need someone to hold you tight?  
Who will love you like I love? Who will hold you like I hold?  
__Kind of love that you will never find._

Procurou seus olhos em meio à multidão, como há tanto havia se acostumado a fazer. As coisas não eram mais as mesmas, um pequeno, porém essencial pedaço deles havia sido levado... E ambos eram grandes culpados.

Talvez ela sentisse tanta falta quanto ele daquele amor assassino, que os embalava de maneira suave em dias tempestuosos. Os encontros desesperados, os abraços apertados, os perfumes misturados, o desejo inexplicável.

Precisavam um do outro ao mesmo tempo em que repudiavam-se de maneira inexplicável. Era um desejo desumano, feroz, que alimentava-se do sofrimento e do proibido. Causava aflição e instigava a paixão, incitando-os a encontrarem-se cada vez mais.

Não eram almas gêmeas, não lhes era permitido ficar juntos... E mais do que isso, o destino jamais os manteria unidos. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a mudar e arcar com conseqüências severas. Ele teria sempre malícia em seus sorrisos, sarcasmo em suas palavras e veneno em seus lábios.

Mas ela não se importava. Havia se tornado imune a seus ataques, não deixava-se corroer cada vez que tinha seu coração atingido, seu orgulho ferido. Aprendera a tê-lo, viciara-se em seu toque e sabia que ele também estava viciado em tocá-la.

Eram como droga um para o outro. Jamais fariam bem, apenas causavam espasmos de prazer e desejo, faziam-se viajar para longe apenas pelo simples fato de estarem perto um do outro.

Era um amor diferente, mas ainda assim era amor. Não trazia felicidade, apenas os mantinha satisfeitos por estarem juntos, os consumia pouco a pouco, não sabia ser brando e terno, ignorava a meiguice e era terrivelmente franco.

Com uma sinceridade doída, fazia questão de afirmar para ambos a cada encontro que aquilo ainda os mataria... Mas não se importava em tentar separá-los. Era um amor sádico.

Ele gostava de tê-la, de violar toda aquela ingenuidade, transgredir as regras que lhe eram impostas... E ela gostava brincar com o que não podia ser dela, de arruinar toda aquela arrogância e ouvi-lo sussurrar que era única.

Jamais achariam alguém que substituísse o outro, mas jamais poderiam ficar juntos. Sofriam com um conformismo calado, um segredo dolente... Razão jamais sobreporia a paixão, seguiriam sempre seus instintos e acabariam encontrando um ao outro.

Quando ela ergueu os olhos amendoados de seu prato intocado e encontrou-o na mesa mais à frente, arriscou um sorriso magoado, sem esperar correspondência. Seria sempre assim: na presença de outros a máscara da indiferença era mantida. Observou-o passar as mãos pelos cabelos platinados, de uma maciez que ela tão bem conhecia, e suspirou.

Um suspiro cansado, aflito. Sabia que mais tarde o procuraria e seria procurada.

Seria para sempre assim: um ciclo. E por mais que em suas mentes se formasse um consistente pensamento que lhes gritava para parar, continuariam.

_You just leave me alone, I don't wanna cry, leave me alone, alone_

_

* * *

_

_Leave me alone – Arsenium._

Olá! Bom, não tenho muito o que falar sobre o fic... Já tenho outros fics escritos (DM/HG também), mas este é o primeiro que decido postar. Pensei em dar continuidade a ele, mas ainda estou meio incerta quanto a isso. Espero que tenham gostado!

Comentários são muito bem vindos, se quiserem opinar sobre a continuação ou não, também ficarei contente.

Beijos, Ilyas.


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Leave me alone**

_It's all an illusion  
There's too much confusion  
I'll make you feel better  
If it's bitter at the start  
Then it's sweeter in the end_

Apertou o pedaço de pergaminho que levava nas mãos contra o peito, decidida. A idéia de não poder dizer-lhe pessoalmente o quão cansada já estava de tudo aquilo não a agradava, mas sabia que se ficasse frente a frente com ele fraquejaria e voltaria atrás mais uma vez.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, pensando no gris dos olhos dele, nos cabelos tão perfeitamente loiros entre suas mãos miúdas e no encaixe perfeito de seus corpos. Perfeito? Besteira. Não foram feitos um para o outro.

Parou em frente à porta, ponderando se seria mais prudente deixar o recado debaixo dela ou sobre a cama. Entrar não faria diferença, afinal, quantas vezes já havia estado lá dentro? Perdera a conta. Seu desejo mais íntimo acabara tornando-se seu erro mais fatal: o dia em que se tornara monitora chefe... E ele também.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto abria a porta, sentindo-se estranha por estar ali sozinha, os dedos procurando os lençóis como em um impulso, percorrendo-os e apertando-os. O quarto todo parecia impregnado daquele perfume amadeirado que ela tanto gostava.

"-Mione?" – a voz de Harry vinda da porta a fez levantar-se em um salto. O que ele estava fazendo ali? E o pior... Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Tentou se recompor antes de voltar-se para ele, com um sorriso amarelo. – "O que está fazendo no quarto do Malfoy?" – ele mantinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"-Bem... O fato é que..." – ela parou por instantes. _O fato é que já estive aqui mais vezes que Ginevra. _Cogitou a possibilidade de expor seus pensamentos, mas controlou-se por achar que o amigo não merecia ouvir algo tão grosseiro... Afinal, ele era como um irmão. – "Eu emprestei algo ao Malfoy, mas ele não teve tempo de me devolver. Então disse que eu poderia vir pegar."

"-E está na cama dele?"

"-Na cama...?" – então ele a havia visto tocando os lençóis. – "Sim! Ele esqueceu sobre a cama, mas eu não encontrei."

"-Ahn..." – pôde observar o amigo suspirar, levando-a a crer que havia sido convincente, de certa forma. – "De qualquer jeito, vim buscá-la. Esqueceu que prometeu me ajudar com Poções? Snape está pronto para me cozinhar em um daqueles caldeirões caso eu não apareça com a _tarefa especial_ que me deu."

"-Quem manda tentar bater de frente com ele?" – riu, lembrando-se de quantas vezes no ano Harry já fora obrigado a entregar centímetros e mais centímetros de pergaminho sobre poções diversas... As suas chamadas 'tarefas especiais', segundo Snape por 'achar que pode desrespeitar um superior'.

Pegou alguns livros que havia deixado sobre a escrivaninha de maneira apressada e correu ao encontro do amigo, deixando que alguns caíssem acidentalmente pelo caminho.

"-Tem certeza de que precisamos de tudo isso para uma só poção?" – perguntou Harry, ajudando-a a ajuntar os livros e sorrindo. Hermione Granger não mudaria nunca... – "Se ficar complexo demais ele vai saber que me ajudou!"

"-É só você mudar algumas palavras." – sorriu para ele quando ambos pegaram o mesmo livro do chão. Fitou-o atentamente por instantes, aqueles olhos esmeralda cravados em si e de certa forma acusadores... Como se desconfiassem de algo ou temessem por algo, um pedido calado de que ela contasse por vontade própria.

"-Hermione." – ele soltou o livro e pegou-a pela mão de maneira gentil. – "Acho que precisamos conve..."

"-Estou atrapalhando algo, _testa-rachada_?" – a voz incrivelmente sarcástica de Draco fez-se soar pelo cômodo, e não fora necessário que nenhum dos dois se voltasse para ele para adivinhar que um sorriso malicioso estava formado em seus lábios.

"-Mesmo se estivesse, que diferença faria?" – Harry levantou-se sem soltar a mão de Hermione.

"-Nenhuma." – o loiro deu de ombros. – "Só acho que poderiam me poupar de tal visão e ir se agarrar em um lugar mais longe do meu quarto?"

"-Somos obrigados a ver você agarrando a Pansy todo dia, não pense que é agradável." – Hermione lançou-lhe o mesmo sorriso antes de passar por ele na porta, seguida de perto por Harry.

_Criei um monstro. _Draco não pôde evitar rir diante do próprio pensamento, mascarando a pontada de ciúme que lhe perfurava o ego. _Quem ele pensa que é para tocar nos meus brinquedos? _

Caminhou lentamente até seu quarto, sentando-se na cama e soltando um suspiro cansado ao observar o bilhete que repousava sobre ela. Pegou-o e passou os olhos por ele, ágeis como uma águia, para em seguida abrir a gaveta do bidê e jogá-lo em meio a outros. Guardava tudo que ela lhe dava... Uma pena que fossem apenas coisas desagradáveis.

Quando ela pararia de tentar evitá-lo? Chegava a ser hilário tantas tentativas mal sucedidas, e nos últimos dias ela o estava provocando, definitivamente. Mais tarde teria que pensar em como a fazer pagar pelos sentimentos dignos de censura que o causava.

_Totalmente impróprio para um Malfoy. _Repreendeu-se por instantes por pensar tanto em uma sangue-ruim... Mas uma coisa o deixava ainda mais desconfortável: o fato inegável de que sem seu _brinquedinho_ os dias seriam enfadonhos. Odiava prender-se a algo, mas sabia que agora era tarde demais para este tipo de pensamento.

"-Toc toc." – Draco franziu o cenho antes de voltar-se para quem o havia interrompido, e decepcionou-se ao se deparar com a face avoada de Luna Lovegood à sua porta.

"-O que quer?" – sua pergunta saíra seca e ríspida, mas pouco importava se a garota gostaria ou não do tom... Não tinha a menor intenção de estabelecer uma conversação com uma maluca. O olhar sempre ingênuo e longínquo dela o irritava tanto quanto as histórias sem nexo que ela resolvia contar de uma hora para outra. Perguntava-se quanto tempo ainda levaria para alguém levá-la ao St. Mungus.

"-Bem..." – ela sorriu como se estivesse falando com um amigo qualquer, o que o deixava ainda mais enfurecido. – "Só vim te avisar que ficou estabelecido que daqui a exatos..." – ela parou de repente e ergueu o dedo no ar, fechando os olhos. – "Noventa e oito minutos, sua ronda será comigo."

Era definitivamente tudo o que precisava...

"-De que planeta você é afinal?" – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto observava os olhos da garota brilharem subitamente.

"-Você também acredita que existe vida em locais inóspitos? Eu ouvi dizer que..."

"-Céus, Lovegood..." – empurrou-a para fora. – "Até o horário da ronda, certifique-se que ficará longe o suficiente de mim." – completou, fechando a porta.

Certamente havia um complô para enlouquecê-lo. Granger, Lovegood, Potter, Weasleys, Parkinson, Zabini...

---

"-Não Harry, está errado." – Hermione suspirou pelo que deveria ser a enésima vez. – "Você deve picar as borbotuberas gigantes em quatro pedaços e não três." – apontou o erro do amigo.

Com um sorriso, o garoto corrigiu o que ela havia dito.

"-Sinto muito ter que fazê-la me ajudar." – passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, desalinhando-os ainda mais. – "Mas se não for assim, não duro nem meia semana nas aulas de Poções."

"-Tudo bem." – odiava admitir que seu melhor amigo era realmente charmoso. Perguntava-se se seria capaz de encontrar alguém como ele algum dia...

"-Então acho que era isso." – fechou o livro e entregou para ela. – "Muitíssimo obrigado, senhorita Hermione."

"-De nada." – pegou-o das mãos do moreno e permitiu-se um último suspiro. Ainda tinha que terminar os próprios deveres antes de poder deitar em sua cama. – "Vou voltar pra lá." – murmurou, referindo-se ao quarto que passara a ficar após ter sido nomeada Monitora Chefe.

Estava pronta para sair quando ele segurou-a pela mão.

"-O que foi?" - não lembrava-se do toque de Harry ser assim tão delicado... Talvez estivesse acostumada demais à rudeza de Malfoy.

"-Nada." – ele soltou-a de maneira rápida e baixou os olhos. – "Boa noite, Mione."

"-Boa noite..." – murmurou, um tanto confusa. Era só impressão sua ou havia algo de errado com ele?

_It's an illusion I don't care  
Do you believe I can make you feel better?  
__Too much confusion, come on over here_

* * *

_Get Together – Madonna_

Bom, então lá vamos nós! Capítulo 1 (creio eu que possa chamar o anterior de 'Prólogo'?) está aí, espero que tenha atendido as expectativas (se é que alguém nutria alguma?). Bem, tenho breves agradecimentos a fazer:

_Lady Sophie: _Valeu, miga! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Vou aprontar algumas ainda! (insert risada maléfica). Beijos.

_Vicktoria: _Obrigada por ter comentado, e obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também... E já que pediu mais, aí está! Beijos.

_Adriel: _Fico feliz que tenha gostado, que tal a continuação? Estou meio em dúvida sobre certos pontos no desenrolar da história... Não sei gosta de coisas dramáticas rs. E obrigada pelos elogios! Agora preciso aprender a desenhar tão bem quanto você, hein? Estou evoluindo, já desenho bonecos palito de roupinha! Haha. Beijos.

_Yasmim: _Olá! Obrigada por ter apoiado a continuação, e espero que ela tenha ficado boa. Fico feliz por ter gostado da primeira parte. Beijos.

_Sofia di Luna: _Que bom que gostou! E quanto à relação de vício, não pretendo usá-la novamente no desenrolar da trama... Só achei que daria mais intensidade naquela parte, mas não é algo que eu pretenda explorar. E como havia pedido, aqui está o outro capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado de seu agrado também! Beijos.

_Hiorrana: _Oi! Antes de mais nada, esse é seu nome mesmo? Eu tenho uma amiga chamada Yohanna (acho esse nome um charme, e o seu parece ter a mesma pronúncia, estou certa?). Bem, voltando...! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo, espero que tenha gostado deste também.

_Mione G. Malfoy: _Que bom que gostou, pois eu também adoro seus fics (ao menos os que li). Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijos.

Comentários são muito bem vindos, se quiserem deixar sua opinião/crítica ficarei contente em ler e responder.

Beijos, Ilyas.


	3. Chapter 3

-Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Leave me alone**

_Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone  
Best believe we gone forever  
Don't be the reason_

Repudiava atrasos tanto quanto a companhia de Luna Lovegood, mas reclamar não adiantaria nada. Girou os olhos cinzentos quando a figura excêntrica da garota loira surgiu no fundo do corredor, sem se quer dar-se ao trabalho de notá-lo.

"-Você está atrasada." – comentou, dando-lhe as costas e passando a caminhar. – "Vamos fazer isso rápido, pretendo estar de volta ao meu quarto em breve."

"-Ao seu quarto?" – perguntou ela, sorrindo para ele de maneira irritantemente inocente.

O que diabos ela estava pensando? Que ele precisava de uma lunática se metendo em sua vida? Esperava que ela tivesse o senso apurado para perceber que estava sendo inconveniente com a pessoa errada.

"-Uma vez um pássaro azul de bico vermelho me disse..." – ela fez uma pequena pausa, não importando-se se Draco estava realmente ouvindo ou não. – "Que só se odeia quem um dia já se amou muito... E que ódio demais é simplesmente amor."

"-Ei vocês!" – gritou o loiro, aparentemente não dando a mínima por tê-la interrompido. Havia avistado um casal inutilmente procurando uma sala aberta para se esconder, e puni-los certamente melhoraria seu humor. Correu para os alcançar, e apesar de não ter conseguido, memorizou a feição de ambos para procurá-los no dia seguinte. Seria um imenso prazer os expor no Salão Principal.

Sorriu de maneira maliciosa por instantes, até que se voltou para Luna novamente, que ainda continuava parada no final do corredor.

"-Qual é o seu problema?" – perguntou, voltando a caminhar e a tê-la o seguindo mais atrás, como uma sombra ou qualquer coisa pegajosa.

"-Não é estranho quando você deseja coisas que não pode ter? Acho que vamos alimentando esse desejo até tornar-se incontrolável, e daí BOOM!" – o loiro voltou-se para ela, seria possível encontrar algum traço de sanidade naquela garota? – "Foi o que o pássaro me disse."

"-Ele fez uma onomatopéia explosiva pra você? Que animalzinho lindo você encontrou, Lovegood." – comentou sarcástico. Ela já era louca, o que custava instigá-la a tornar-se ainda pior? Seria ótimo que a levassem para um manicômio logo, assim não teria que fazer rondas com ela novamente.

"-Claro que não, Malfoy!" – com o canto dos olhos observou-a cruzar os braços. – "Ele me disse que quando se reprime algo que não pode ser evitado... Os sentimentos explodem e alguém sai terrivelmente ferido."

Algo o alertava de que ela não estava falando isso perto dele à toa, apesar de Draco continuar tentando convencer-se de que ela era apenas maníaca.

"-E ele aproveitou para te contar como impedir o apocalipse também?" – Luna sorriu, e por instantes o loiro arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo.

"-Claro que não. Pássaros não sabem nada sobre o apocalipse! E além do mais... Trata-se de algo arrebatador, não há como evitar. Sabe o que significa estar cegamente apaixonado por alguém impossível de se alcançar?"

"-Não, e nem pretendo saber. Estou cansado de você, terminamos por aqui." – ela o havia tirado do sério.

Tomou o caminho de seu quarto sem se dar ao trabalho de avisá-la, se ficasse ali mais alguns minutos ia estuporá-la com certeza. Subiu as escadas e suspirou aliviado assim que finalmente pôde sentir a maciez de seu colchão contra suas costas.

"-Dia difícil?" – a garota de cabelos castanhos e cheios não se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta antes de entrar... E ele não pareceu não gostar de tê-la ali. Sentou-se na cama e curvou o canto dos lábios – seu tão conhecido e único sorriso –, observando-a.

"-Pensei que não quisesse mais me ver." – murmurou, abrindo a gaveta e atirando-lhe o bilhete que ela mesma escrevera para ele. – "Agradeceria se me poupasse dessas bobagens."

"-Eu estava falando sério." – ela depositou o pedaço de pergaminho sobre a cama novamente, os olhos amendoados fixos nele... E ele sabia que isso era mau sinal. Hermione jamais estabelecia contato visual com ele por muito tempo.

"-O que veio fazer aqui então?" – disfarçou o incômodo que sentia por não intimidá-la.

"-Pegar... Algumas coisas que andei esquecendo." – murmurou, finalmente deixando de encará-lo.

Ficara horas preparando-se para aquilo... Para agora deslizar e fazê-lo perceber no ato que estava mentindo. Perceber que havia ido ali para vê-lo, para tê-lo.

"-Não esqueceu nada aqui." – tocou-lhe o queixo. – "Além de mim, é claro." – aproximou seus lábios dos dela, mas não chegou a tocá-los. Adorava provocá-la, fazer aqueles olhos castanhos perderem o rumo, senti-la estremecer cada vez que chegava perto demais. – "Creio estar errado, Granger?"

Seus olhos cinzentos focados nos lábios delicados e convidativos, que balbuciaram um 'não' e entreabriram-se à espera do encontro inevitável. Sentiu as mãos de pele suave encontrarem sua nuca, sem puxá-lo mais para perto, apenas entrando na brincadeira e estimulando-o a ceder à cobiça.

Os dois acreditavam sempre ter o controle da situação, quando na verdade só tinham a falta dele. Hermione Granger era o maior pecado de Draco Malfoy, e Draco Malfoy o maior engano de Hermione Granger.

Ele roçou os lábios pelo pescoço da castanha, sentindo as mãos que antes acariciavam sua nuca descerem para seu tórax, desenhando com a ponta dos dedos cada músculo seu, o deixando arrepiado. E Draco sabia que ela adorava vê-lo daquela forma... Vulnerável.

Deitou-a em sua cama, segurando gentilmente sua cintura, os lábios finalmente encontrando os dela como se aquilo fosse fatalmente necessário... As mãos ágeis subindo-lhe a blusa, procurando o fecho do sutiã com uma ânsia incontida.

"-Granger...?" – parou quando ela simplesmente abraçou-o forte. O que diabos ela pensava estar fazendo? Podia senti-la arfando, as mãozinhas fortemente agarradas a ele... O causando uma sensação indescritível, mesclada com aflição e descontentamento.

Conseguiu livrar-se daquele aperto que o causava calafrios, ficando ao lado dela e a encarando, sério. Os olhos cor de canela marejados por lágrimas que ele tinha certeza não serem de tristeza, e sim de rancor.

"-Melhor ir embora." – olhou para o lado, por ser incapaz de fitá-la por mais um instante. Pôde ouvir o exato momento em que ela se levantou e passou pela porta, fechando-a devagar.

Atordoado, não pôde fazer nada para evitar o turbilhão de pensamentos que invadiam sua mente. Ainda podia senti-la o abraçando forte, e aquilo estava longe de ser uma sensação boa.

---

Aquela não era ela.

Havia se deixado magoar sem perceber, sem protestar, sem recuar; e ainda pior que isso, havia se deixado seduzir. Não podia culpá-lo por tê-la mandado embora... Sabia que ele estava longe de ser compreensivo, e que aquilo não estava no contrato imaginário que haviam assinado. Por mais que quisesse evitar, sentia-se culpada, suja e usada.

Enxugou as lágrimas insistentes com o dorso das mãos. Já esperava que fosse fraquejar, só desejava que tivesse demorado mais tempo para que isso acontecesse. Era seu castigo por envolver-se com quem não devia, por omitir isso de seus amigos e por tentar enganar a si mesma. Por mais que tentasse isentar-se da culpa, não conseguia. Sabia que não era mais nenhuma inocente e que estava longe de ser uma vítima.

Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o pouco de dignidade que ainda lhe restava e recompor-se... Não era mais nenhuma garota boazinha e tímida, mas ainda era Hermione Jane Granger.

_You better learn how to treat us right  
Cuz once a good girl goes bad  
We die forever_

_

* * *

_

_Good girl gone bad __– Rihanna_

Olá! Bem, até agora este foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever. Espero que tenham gostado dele também. Essa música é muito fofa, foi a fonte inspiradora rs. Enfim, feliz ano novo à todos!

Hááá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, já tenho que te mostrar o outro então, ou vai ficar curiosa de novo, rs. Não sei, perdi a prática em fazer capítulos grandes. Acho que estou com um distúrbio. Espero que tenha gostado desse também, beijos!

_Lady-Sophie: _Miga! Gostou desse daqui também? Vai ter uma surpresa com o que vou arrumar pro Harry depois. Tenho planos malignos, pretendo colocá-los em prática se possível. Beijos!

_Sophia.DiLUA: _Olá! Que bom que está gostando do fic, espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado do seu agrado também... O que achou? Beijos!

Gostaria de agradecer também a: _Minne Malfoy, Mione G. Malfoy _e_ TCFM._

Comentários são muito bem vindos, se quiserem deixar sua opinião/crítica ficarei contente em ler e responder.

Beijos, Ilyas.


End file.
